El lenguaje de las flores
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Una vez habían sido los mejores amigos, tal vez, podrían haber sido algo más… pero una mala decisión los alejo para siempre. Habían tantas cosas que Severus quería decirle a Lily, pero no podía decirlas, entonces, dejó que las flores hablaran por él.


**El lenguaje de las flores**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Una vez habían sido los mejores amigos, tal vez, podrían haber sido algo más… pero una mala decisión los alejo para siempre. Habían tantas cosas que Severus quería decirle a Lily, pero no podía decirlas, entonces, dejó que las flores hablaran por él.

* * *

_**Lirio (Lily): **__mensaje._

_**Del "Lenguaje Victoriano de las flores"**_

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que fueron los mejores amigos, en que fueron capaces de decírselo todo, de confidenciarse los más grandes secretos. Pero esos días habían acabado. Él había hecho su decisión, equivocada, correcta, eso poco importaba ya, lo único que recordaba era que esa decisión lo había alejado de ella.

Y la había llamado _sangre sucia_, aquello ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Aun no comprendía que lo había impulsado a llamarla así. Nunca antes le había importado el status de sangre de Lily, él mismo era un mestizo, pero también era un Slytherin se recordó. Y ella una Griffindor. De un modo u otro su amistad parecía destinada al fracaso.

Pero para ser algo imposible dolía. Y mucho.

Lily había sido la única amiga que había tenido, la única que lo había comprendido, la única en hacerlo sonreír. Y entonces, de pronto, ya no eran más amigos. Se miraban en los pasillos de Hogwarts y apartaban la mirada, actuaban como dos completos desconocidos. Cada día dolía más mirarla y no decirle hola. No detenerse a hablar un momento aun cuando esas conversaciones se tuvieran que llevar a cabo en secreto.

Cada día siendo incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta lo sumía en una profunda melancolía. Quería hablarle, pero sabía que no podría volver a hacerlo.

Y entonces, apareció el libro.

Nunca entendió muy bien como ese libro en particular fue a parar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, a fin de cuentas se trataba de un simple libro muggle sobre flores. Tal vez por eso se encontraba en la sección de Herbología. La portada era de un cuero marrón ajado por el paso de los años, la encuadernación comenzaba a ceder y sus hojas amarillentas parecían deshacerse entre sus dedos. El titulo era de lo más particular: El lenguaje Victoriano de las flores.

La curiosidad fue lo que impulso a Severus Snape a leer ese libro en vez de dejarlo nuevamente olvidado entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Aquel pequeño e insignificante libro muggle fue toda una revelación. Incluso llego a pensar que no había sido el azar el que había hecho que él lo encontrara, era cosa del destino. Aquel libro era la respuesta a sus problemas.

Aquel libro le permitiría hablar nuevamente con Lily.

Tuve que dedicar unas cuantas horas a la lectura hasta dar al fin con lo que necesitaba. Después, tuvo que planear todo prolijamente para conseguir su objetivo.

Y cuando fue de noche y todos en el castillo dormían, él salió a hurtadillas del dormitorio de los Slytherin y se dirigió, intentando esquivar en todo momento al señor Flich, el celador, hasta el exterior. Una vez allí, en la oscuridad, no le fue muy difícil dar con la torre de Gryffindor. Ahora, que había llegado hasta allí, se sentía nervioso.

Con su varita conjuro el hechizo y entonces en su mano apareció la flor. Era pequeña y alargada y parecía compuesta de decena de pequeñas flores estrelladas de color morado. Solo esperaba que ella comprendiera el mensaje.

O tal vez solo esperaba decirlo. Aun cuando ella no supiera que era él quien la enviaba.

Volvió a observar la torre, afortunadamente, la ventana que daba al dormitorio de las chicas estaba abierta, el verano se acercaba con rapidez y con él también el fin del curso. Aquella era su única oportunidad. Con ayuda de su varita levito la pequeña y frágil flor hasta lo alto de la torre, una vez llegó hasta allí intento recordar la disposición de las camas, Lily le había contado una vez que le gustaba mucho la brisa matinal que entraba siempre desde su ventana y los rayos del sol que siempre la despertaban. Rogando para no equivocarse, la flor levitó hasta el interior de la torre. Severus esperó unos minutos, sin saber a ciencia cierta que esperar, antes de entrar nuevamente al castillo como si de una sombra de la noche se tratara.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily no se despertó al haber sentido los rayos del sol contra sus mejillas, se despertó al sentir una desconcertante fragancia floral. Curiosa, abrió los ojos, pestañeando rápidamente para alejar la somnolencia. Se incorporó a medias en la cama y entonces vio la fuente de la misteriosa fragancia, una pequeña flor descansaba contra el costado de su cabecera, su brillante tono morado contrastaba notablemente contra el blanco de las sabanas. Se acercó la flor hasta la nariz para olerla.

Solo después de levantarse y conjurar un pequeño jarroncito con agua para depositar la flor en él, se permitió pensar en el misterio que la flor en si representaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí.

El misterio de la flor siguió sin resolver hasta el final del curso, por más que ella y sus amigas especularan sobre la procedencia de la misma. Durante el verano, casi había olvidado lo que había sucedido con la flor. Aun cuando la había conservado, prensada entre las páginas de su libro de Aritmancia. Podría haberse olvidado del asunto completamente si no fuera porque cuando estaba preparando su baúl para regresar a Hogwarts al que sería su último año de educación, descubrió un pequeño narciso blanco dentro de una de las bolsas con libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon el día anterior.

El nuevo año trajo muchos cambios además de una que otra flor ocasional, pero el más significativo fue que después de años de odio mutuo, Lily Evans dejó de odiar a James Potter. Incluso se volvieron amigos y era frecuente encontrarlos en los pasillos caminando juntos rumbo a clases o conversando y riendo en los terrenos del jardín. Y poco después la floreciente amistad se convirtió en amor.

Y al día siguiente Lily encontró una peonía descansando en su lugar de siempre en el salón de pociones. Pensando que el asunto de las flores era cosa de James, se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa. A pesar de todo él seguía sentándose en el fondo del salón con Sirius y compañía. James le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando se volvía de cara al salón de clases, Lily pudo sentir la furibunda mirada de Severus sobre ella. No hablaban hacía más de un año y aun así aquel gesto en él dolió tanto o más que las horribles palabras que le había dicho aquella vez.

Suspiró. Ojala las cosas fueran más sencillas, pensó.

El tiempo siguió pasando y después de una prolongada ausencia, las flores volvieron a aparecer. Su último año en Hogwarts acabó pero las flores seguían apareciendo allí donde estuviera. Un día incluso le preguntó a James porque seguía haciéndolo y entonces supo que él no era quien le enviaba las flores. Ella le restó importancia al asunto pero él estaba intrigado. E inmediatamente sospecho del único otro admirador conocido de Lily Evans, pero no dijo nada.

Y el tiempo volvió a avanzar y cuando James se arrodilló frente a Lily, con un anillo en la mano y la promesa de amor eterno en los labios ella no pudo decir otra cosa que sí.

El día de la boda, ella encontró un gran ramo de gladiolos de todos los colores en el escritorio de la que en un par de horas sería su antigua habitación. Habían sido años los que había pasado así, recibiendo flores misteriosas, ninguna igual a la anterior pero esta era la primera vez que recibía un ramo entero de ellas y no sabía que significaban.

Hasta que un día, tiempo después, en una conversación casual, supo que significaban. Fue paseando por una librería muggle, el mismo día en que descubrió que estaba embarazada, y en un arranque de gozo maternal se había dirigido a la pequeña librería que acostumbraba frecuentar con su madre cuando era una niña. Allí, cuando se disponía a pagar los libros de cuentos infantiles que acababa de comprar, vio un libro de cubierta color crema con varias flores impresas en la portada. Su título era El lenguaje Victoriano de las flores y con solo leer una de sus páginas supo que allí se encontraba la respuesta al misterio de las flores.

Agregó el delgado libro a los otros y los compró.

Aquella noche, cuando se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su nueva casa con un taza de té frio a sus pies y el libro abierto en su regazo, lágrimas de tristeza escaparon de sus ojos al descubrir la verdad.

Severus, todos esos años, todas esas flores, había sido él.

Y aun así sabía que no había forma de que volvieran a ser los amigos que alguna vez fueron. Ahora él era un mortifago y ella formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, nuevamente el destino los ponía en los lugares equivocados. Ellos nunca estarían del mismo lado de la línea.

El día en que nació Harry, un ramo de delicados azulejos estaba entre todos los otros ramos de flores que había recibido. Supo que ese le pertenecía a él, porque no tenía tarjeta, sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar lo que esas flores significaban.

Aquellas fueron las últimas flores que recibió.

Desde ese día cada día era uno menos en su vida. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y llego a cero aquella fatídica noche, la noche de Halloween, la noche en que todo acabo y también comenzó.

Cuando Severus llegó hasta la casa. Supo que era demasiado tarde. Había intentado advertirle, había rogado a Dumbledore que la salvara, incluso había puesto su vida en juego, todo por ella. Y ahora, ella no estaba. Nunca más.

Se había ido.

Sostuvo su cuerpo inerte, hacía años que no estaba tan cerca de ella. Y lloró, lloró como nunca pensó que haría pues ella se había ido y la vida había perdido su encanto.

Las últimas flores, se las dio en el lugar que jamás habría esperado. En un cementerio. Hubo de esperar hasta que todos los asistentes al funeral de los Potter se retiraran y el pequeño cementerio quedara desocupado para acercarse a la tumba más reciente del lugar. No se detuvo mucho en mirar la lápida, sabía muy bien lo que se leía allí.

Se limitó a mirar la tierra fresca bajo sus pies, había muchas flores allí. Así, el pequeño ramo pasaría desapercibido, nadie notaría aquellos claveles de color rosa. Nadie notaría el aroma de los clavos de olor.

Nunca nadie sabría que él un día amo a Lily Potter.

Nunca nadie sabría que la amaría hasta el final de sus días…

* * *

**Algunos de los significados de las flores…**

_**Jacinto morado:**__ Por favor, perdóname._

_**Narciso:**__ Volver a empezar._

_**Peonía:**__ Ira._

_**Gladiolo:**__ Me rompes el corazón._

_**Azulejo:**__ Bendición._

_**Clavel rosa:**__ Nunca te olvidare._

_**Clavo de olor:**__ Te he amado sin que lo supieras._

_**Del Lenguaje Victoriano de las flores.**_

* * *

**Y al fin, lo hice. **

**Esta idea llevaba rondándome en la cabeza desde hacía demasiado tiempo, gran parte de la culpa de que esto se concretará es de ManneVanNecker quien incitó indirectamente esta idea con su fic ("Los secretos de un merodeador" altamente recomendable) porque bueno, nunca me había detenido a pensar en la relación imposible de Severus y Lily, no dijo que los hubiera querido ver juntos, aquello anularía todos los libros… pero no sé, su relación platónica simplemente remueve algo en mí. Así que decidí escribirles esta pequeña historia.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
